Final Fantasy Detrolium
by GameDawg
Summary: A boy named Chris must fight his way to protect all worlds from the brink of destruction. However, the monster that was contained in him, The Nine Tail Fox is trapped in him. This monster killed everyone he knew, wiping everyone from existence. Chris must work with his Master, Brian, and Stewie in order to obtain the worlds crystals. These crystals protect the world from darkness.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

I remember my childhood as a kid. My mother raised me to become the man of the house as she recalls. I never had a dad that was able to watch over her, so she calls me the man. My mother tells me stories of how she met her husband, but everytime she tells me the story, I feel like there's more to it. I knew that some of her stories had sprinkles of lies to it. There had to be something more than what she told me.


	2. The Pain

Chapter 1

These dreams keep popping up. I never got any answer of what the dream was about. They consisted of a guy who looked just like me who ruled a kingdom in the land where a crystal ruled it. The land was divided by different kingdoms. Each kingdom was ruled by a king to support civilization, crops, and equipment. The visions of my dreams was POVed by the boy who looks just like me. The dreams were always the same, the kid was overtaken by darkness and the whole family as well. Everyone the kid knew was dead and killed by the greatness of darkness. After that scenario, I always wake up with sweat all over my body. It's a nightmare that I always awake from. The nightmare was just like what happened with my village. When I was little, I was cursed with a monster called the Nine Tail Fox. This beast was said to be the most powerful monster ever. It was used as weapons in wars, but because the beast was so powerful, it was able to wipe out both sides of the team. Well, that's just what happened with me, I transformed into it and killed and destroyed my home. My mother was killed with everyone that was impacted by the destruction.

I don't remember what really happened after that. All I remember was a pitch black force I kept falling into. It was a neverending pit of darkness. Just as I thought my life was put into an end, I flash of bright light overshot me and grabbed me up to it. I awoke in a tent. As I looked around, I saw pots with soups, antidotes for poisoning, and potions for healing. Magic books was aligned with ingredients for the magic.

"So I see you've awoke", a voice in a background said.

"Who's there?", I asked.

"Relax, you fell from the sky and landed pretty hard, so I decided to take you in since no one else did. Would you like to tell me your name"

"Chris, my name is Chris", I whispered.

"Chris, where are you from?"

"I don't remember, I can't really remember anything"

"Do you have a mother, she must be worried about you"

When he said that I remember what happened, and remember the grieve of my mother.

"She's dead", I said.

"I'm sorry, do you have a father?"

"I've never had a father"

"Well tell you what, I don't know who will take you and so do you. So I'm going to let you stay. You seem like you need a home after all"

"Thank You, um… I haven't catched your name, what is it?", I asked.

"People refer me as Master, but my name is John Carter"

"Well thank you for saving me, I guess I'll call you Master", I said, smiling.

After that, I stayed with Master for about 7 years. I was able to wield a weapon called the Caliber. It is an ancient weapon that was used in wars of darkness. Master doesn't know why I have such weapon, but with great power comes with great responsibility.


	3. A New World

Chapter 2

"Chris, hurry up with whatever you're doing, we're going to be late!", Master yelled.

"Ok, I'm just packing up", I yelled back.

Today was going to be exciting! It's the day when I finally get to travel to other worlds! He says that some worlds are in danger of falling into darkness and it's our responsibility to protect these worlds. In order to shield the worlds from darkness, we'll need to obtain the world's crystals. These crystals are obtained by doing a specific task. When completing this task, you obtain these crystals, shielding the world from darkness. I asked Master which world we were going into and he saids that the world was a town called Quahog. In this town, everyone was always getting into trouble, but no matter how unimportant the world was, the world must be protected. Master summoned a portal that connects each world.

"Chris, find the world's crystal and bring it to me once you've obtained it", Master said.

"I will, but why aren't you coming with me?", I asked.

"I'm too old to find the crystals you know that"

"Ok then, good bye", I yelled as I entered the portal.

Entering the portal felt like a dream. When I finally got into the world, I was placed in front of a medical research building. What am I doing here, I thought. I stood around, examining my surroundings. I was apparently in Floor 3, medical examination. As I walked forward, I saw a open door that showed a old man in a suit arguing with a dog that had a baby with him. I remembered what the Master told me about helping others in order to find out if they were the sources to obtaining the crystals. I decided to help out.

"Carter, you had the source of healing cancer this entire time without telling anyone!", the dog yelled.

"Yeah, I did! And I didn't want anyone else to know about this and you blew it!"

I ran up to the man and confronted him.

"Hey old man", I said.

"What do you want kid, can't you tell I'm in a serious business here"

"I see that you have something that could help millions, but you apperantly are selfish to realize that!", I yelled at him.

"You have no business coming to me and yelling at me, GUARDS!"

Guards were summoned and I ran up to the dog and the baby in order to protect them. The old man pointed at us, making the guards draw their guns.

"Fire at will", the old man yelled out.

I summoned my Caliber, and started fighting the soldiers. Eventually all of the soldiers were wiped out.

"Are you ok?", I asked the dog.

"Yeah I'm fine", he replied.

"Ok fine then, if they can't get you out, then I'm going to ask you to leave", the old man said.

I saw in the corner of my eyes that the baby had gotten the antidote.

"Sure, we have no business here anymore", I said cautiously.

We left the building. The dog stopped me right as we stepped outside.

"What is your name?", the dog asked.

"The name is Chris"

"My name is Brian, and this is Stewie", he pointed at the baby.

The baby had a evil smile, but seemed fine at standing point.

"Thanks for saving our lives", Brian said.

"No it was nothing, you probably would've done the same to anyone who was in trouble" Brian started to stare at the Caliber.

"That's some fine looking sword you have there", he said as he gently stroked it.

At the moment on after he touched the Caliber, light spewed out in went inside Brian.

"What the hell, what was that!", Stewie yelled.

"That was light from my Caliber, something must've happened when Brian touched my sword"

But something happened to Brian. In which this started the whole journey.


End file.
